


The Rise of GummyBear

by awkwardturtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pure smoochy fluff, prompt I stole off tumblr, stiles and Derek will be bigger than Bradgelina!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardturtle/pseuds/awkwardturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a stolen prompt: Stiles tells Derek his name and Derek accidentally blurts it out in front of the pack. </p><p> </p><p>OR the one where stiles tells Derek his real name after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of GummyBear

**Author's Note:**

> Captain-Snark said: 
> 
> I really want fic where Stiles and Derek are keeping their relationship a secret while they figure it out but it’s serious enough that Stiles tells Derek his name and Derek has a nickname based on it that he calls Stiles by sometimes
> 
> and then they’re with the rest of the pack/in public and Derek accidentally calls Stiles by his petname and everyone is like what?
> 
> and this was born.

"Genim." he blurts out whilst they allow the sweat to dry in their post coital bliss. He hadn't planned to say it but lying here with both his and Derek's cum drying on his chest he can't help but feel how right this is, how much he trusts Derek.

They'd come such a long way since the pool incident; they'd fought off the alpha pack together, chased away the coven of witches, overthrown the goblins that had tried staking claim to the forest and finally, finally they had stopped the endless dance around each other.

"What now?" Derek asks, raises an eyebrow his way and turns to face him-it still shocks him how open Derek is around him now, how comfortable.

"My name. My first name is Genim." he could have pretended that he had said nothing, played it off as a joke but the realisation that he *wants* Derek to know his real name hits him hard so when he admits it, it comes out breathless.

"I-what?" Derek looks confused, he doesn't understand why Stiles is telling him-telling him something that not even Scott knows.

He turns so that they're both on their sides, facing each other.   
"My mum, she used to call me gummy. All the time, unless she was really angry, then it was 'Genim John Stilinski get in here right now!'" he says smiling slightly, the wound might still be raw but just thinking about her standing on the doorstep with her hands on her hips makes him smile. "And then she started getting ill and I couldn't take anyone calling me Genim. So I started going by Stiles."

Derek stares at him for a bit, he swallows thickly, wondering if he's taken it too far too soon-they hadn't even told anyone they were together for God's sake!

"Mine used to call me Der-bear. It was awful, she would come to my lacrosse games with with posters with the words in huge glitter letters that her and Laura had made. I hated it but miss it sometimes." Derek says quietly after what seems like eons.

"Der-bear huh?" he says poking Derek in the cheek in an attempt to make him smile. "Fitting."

"Shut up Gummy."

"Oh my God! Derek our pairing name would be gummybear!" he says, laughing out loud. Derek groans, hitting him in the face with a pillow. He retaliates, shrieking when Derek pinches a nipple. "UNFAIR!"

_

He'd always thought he'd be the one to let slip their secret. Three months they'd managed to sneak around without anyone knowing, not that they didn't want to tell the others but for now they wanted to keep things to themselves-whilst they themselves figured out what they wanted.

So it's a shock when Derek mutters "Pass the naan bread Gummy." on pack night. The sound of Andrew Garfield kicking butt on screen wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound, if Stiles had heard it then the werewolves in the room definitely had.

"What did you call him?" Ethan asks finally, even Scott's waiting anxiously for the answer, the mango chutney dripping on to his shirt without his knowledge.

"I-shit." Derek stutters, looking at Stiles for help, his eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"Did you want the naan bread Der-bear?" he says finally, instead of passing it he stands up, moves his entire plate and then settles closely pressed to Derek's side. He gives him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek for emphasis-just incase anyone still doesn't understand.

"I don't get it." Scott says slowly, despite Isaac pretending to gag beside him. "You and Derek-when did you...what?"

"You're looking at the new Bradgelina Scotty-boy. We'll be bigger than them! With Derek's killer eyebrows and cheekbones that could cut glass and my wit and nubile young body GummyBear will have a larger fanbase then Bradgelina can ever dream of!" Stiles says earnestly. "Just you wait till tumblr hears about us Erica. You'll have a GummyBear t-shirt by the end of the month!" he says when she laughs. She chucks a samosa at his head to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write these things.


End file.
